Episode 8789 (7th December 2015)
Plot Tracy demands to know why Rob sent for her as the last time they spoke he said he never wanted to see her again. Rob says he's had time to think and now understands why she shopped him to the police. Ken and Nessa prepare to entertain Roy and Cathy. Ken wears his new designer jeans which Nessa bought him. Anna drinks to calm her nerves before leaving for the Singles' Night. Rob tells Tracy he still thinks about her. She thinks he's messing with her head and gets up to walk away. He begs her to stay longer and she does. Sophie is embarrassed by Sally trying to pair her off with Kate and walks out of the bistro. Cathy berates Nessa for trying to change Ken. Ken and Roy are embarrassed by their row. Sarah stops working after suffering a pregnancy pain, which Todd notices. Rob asks Tracy about Carla's recent troubles and her going into business with Aidan and Johnny. Tracy suggests he asks Carla to visit him if he wants to know. Simon's counselling session goes badly again. Todd shocks Sarah by guessing that she's pregnant and asking who the father is. He's disappointed to hear that it's Callum. Rob asks Tracy to see him again. She isn't sure but confirms that she isn't in a relationship with anybody. Sophie reads Sally the riot act over her matchmaking, telling her Kate is with Caz and she still misses Maddie. Ken admits he feels ridiculous in jeans but says he had to wear them as they were a gift. Nessa is upset. Todd agrees to keep Sarah's pregnancy secret. She doesn't know if she's keeping the baby but knows she has to decide soon as she's twenty weeks' gone. Nessa promises Ken she isn't trying to change him. Audrey sees them kiss and retire to No.1 for the night. Robert tells Tracy the real reason he cancelled their date. She tells him he's a good man. Cast Regular cast *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson Guest cast *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Highfield Prison - Visiting suite Notes *This episode marks the 2,000th appearance of Beverley Callard in the role of Liz McDonald. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rob throws Tracy into turmoil when she visits him in prison; Nessa lays her cards on Ken's table by suggesting she could stay the night; and a troubled Sarah turns to Todd. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,210,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2015 episodes